Hormonal Attractions
by GallyandBlack
Summary: Four clans, five kings, a fierce competition, all over one very unwilling lady. Midori was more than well aware she wasn't a very lucky person, but honestly this was just ridiculous.


Midori was more than well aware she wasn't a very lucky person, but this was just ridiculous.

"Hey, will you let me out of here already?"

She scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

She had just been walking down the street, minding her own business, when those wackjobs in the blue suits came and _kidnapped her_ then _threw her in a cell_. As if that wasn't enough, her kidnappers went on to start poking and prodding at her, taking blood samples and waving all these weird machines around her. She was pretty sure this was a human rights violation.

"Hey, assholes, I want to talk to whoever's in charge right-"

"Himura-san."

Midori jumped about a foot in the air as the wall slid back and a woman with boobs she would kill for walked in.

"You have been taken into the custody of Scepter 4 as a precaution until we find a way to control your powers."

"My what now?"

Seri blinked, and the girl across from her blinked back. The strain was young, 25 years old according to her file,

"You are a strain."

"_A what_?"

Silver eyes narrowed angrily, and Midori flipped a piece of her dirty blond hair back over her shoulder as she fisted her hands on her hips.

"Listen lady, I don't know who you think you are-"

"My name is Awashima Seri, and I am the second in command of Scepter 4."

"Well how 'bout this, you get your boss in here so that I can give him a piece of my-"

"Unfortunately Himura-san, your abilities prevent you from being able to interact with the Captain."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your power, as far as we've discovered, is the ability to release a certain hormone that is very, " Seri paused, trying to find the right words, "_attractive_ to Kings."

Midori looked back at her blankly, "So I'm in a jail cell because I smell good?"

"It's more than that," the Scepter 4 agent sighed, "whatever the hormone is that you secrete-"

"Okay I do not _secrete_ anything."

"-reacts with the chemicals in a King's body. It has an almost hypnotic quality for them."

"…are you saying I make them horny?"

Awashima shifted on the balls of her feet, uncomfortable with thinking of her boss in such a sexual way.

"I guess you could say that."

"If this is really as bad as you say it is then why don't you let me go so I can get _away_ from this boss of yours?"

"Himura-san, as it seems you are unaware of the Kings, I will explain it to you. There are seven Kings in the city, each with clansmen who follow them. If we were to release you, all we'd be doing is dropping you into the hands of another King."

"Look, I've never had any issues with these so called Kings, so I really don't see what you're so worried about."

"Himura-san, your abilities give you power over the most powerful men in the country. We cannot simply allow you to roam free."

"Lady, you're not listening to me. I don't know anything about kings or clansmen or strains or any of this bull-"

"Awashima-kun, I believe I can take it from here."

"Captain!"

Reisi smiled at his lieutenant, waiting patiently for her to slowly move away, a clear look of uncertainty on her face, before approaching the cell. He could feel energy rushing through his veins, tidal waves of need hitting him with each step he took closer.

He had to clench his fist when he finally reached the door. Himura Midori was a beautiful woman, all silver eyes and cherry red lips and dirty blond hair. And oh _god_ did he want her.

Reisi prided himself on his control, always had, and worked constantly on improving and maintaining it. But one look at this woman, one whiff of the pheromones he could practically _feel_ radiating off her, and it took every fiber of his being not to lose all control.

"Let me introduce myself; my name is Munakata Reisi. I am the fourth king, the blue king, and captain of Scepter 4. I apologize for the abrupt way we brought you here."

"Yeah that's great, can I go home now?" she crossed her arms and tilted her chin up defiantly, and Munakata had to brace his knees as the action released a fresh wave of pheromones loose from her person.

"Until we find a way to suppress your abilities it is too dangerous for you to be roaming free."

"_Dangerous_?" she hissed. In the blink of an eye she was in front of him, jabbing her finger into his chest.

"Listen here buster, your buddy over there gave me the run down. I know that the only reason you have me here is because you're a god damn pervert!"

She let out a yelp as she suddenly found herself pinned against the wall, the air knocked out of her.

"Hey, what the hell are you-"

"Himura-san, please, I don't think you understand how difficult this situation is."

"Well maybe it would be easier if you just let me go so I can get away from here! You can't keep me locked in here, I'm not a god damn animal!"

"Please," he hissed, and Midori froze, "I don't think you understand how difficult this situation is for _me_."

Normally this was where she would send a well-aimed knee right where the sun don't shine, but the sporadic clenching and unclenching of his fist next to her head made her pause.

"Listen, just back off, okay?" she muttered, some of the fight leaving her.

Reisi took a moment to steady himself, and slowly he started to move away from the blond. He clenched his fists so that she wouldn't be able to see them shaking, not wanting to make her anymore uncomfortable than she already was.

"I apologize, Himura-san, I did not mean to lose control like that."

Midori eyed him warily, edging away from him slowly till she could sit down on the cot.

"Do you know why this is happening?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Munakata swallowed before turning to face her fully, his breathing much shallower than he'd like to admit. Being so close, yet not actually touching her was painful, and he had to fight against the itch burning under his skin.

"It's uncommon, but there have been reports of some strains who awaken their powers later in their lives, I suspect that is what this is."

"Well how do I turn it off then?"

Munakata chuckled, "It doesn't work like that Himura-san."

Midori glared at him before letting out a huff and turning her face away, "Well then get out."

She just managed to hold in her yelp of surprise when she felt fingers ghost across her cheek, and as she whipped her head around to tell him off, she froze as her mouth brushed against a warm pair of lips.

She blinked, and just like that he was gone.

* * *

Munakata rested his head back against the wall behind him as he tried to steady his breathing. What had just happened, what he had just done, he-

He sighed deeply, feeling his heart beat slow slightly, despite the tremors in his hands.

Just brushing his lips against hers had sent a jolt of electricity through him so strong he had to leave the small cell before he wouldn't be able to stop himself from continuing.

"Captain."

He looked up, and Awashima looked at him with concern visible in her eyes. She glanced at his shaking hands, then back up to his face, and he forced himself to smile.

"It appears the pheromone she releases also has addictive qualities."

He chuckled at his second in command's horrified expression.

"Not to worry Awashima-kun. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

The blond sobered, "We've managed to capture and detain Yata Misaki, and have placed him in a holding cell."

Munakata raised an eyebrow. After all, it wasn't every day they managed to capture HOMRA's vanguard.

"And how, pray tell, did the men manage to restrain him?"

"He was injured when they found him, he couldn't put up much of a fight."

Reisi frowned. If Yata Misaki was here, then that meant his clansmen would be here soon to retrieve him. Which meant that Suoh Mikoto would be coming as well, meaning he'd be well within sensing distance of Midori-

Seri jumped at the growl that came from her king.

"C-Captain?!"

Reisi clenched his jaw to control himself, breathing deeply.

"This is going to be a problem."

* * *

Mikoto was hardly surprised when he saw Munakata Reisi standing just inside the doors of the Scepter 4 headquarters, looking every bit the royal jackass he was.

"Suoh, come to retrieve your vanguard?"

The red head narrowed his eyes, feeling the growing tension in his men just behind him.

"Taking a man while he's injured, I thought you had more honor than that," he drawled.

But Munakata didn't respond, only stood a little straighter.

"Suoh, I would advise against you entering."

Mikoto smirked at the challenge, starting a casual pace to the front steps, his clansmen following.

"Get out of my way Munakata."

Shockingly, the Blue King stepped to the side, but only gestured for a few of the lower ranking red clansmen to go in, leaving both sides wondering what he was thinking.

"Get your clansman and go," he warned, shoulders stiffening.

"Will do," Kusanagi replied good-naturedly.

He paused though as Mikoto went rigid. The red head looked more awake in that moment then Izumo had ever seen him before, and the fact unsettled him.

"Mikoto?"

"What the _fuck_ Munakata."

The captain shifted his weight to his other foot, clearing his throat.

"That, Suoh, is the reason I warned you against entering the building."

But Mikoto was already starting to brush past him until the ravenette gripped his arm tightly, "Don't. You won't be able to control yourself."

The two kings sized each other up, defiance written on both their faces.

"Kamamoto."

The clansman snapped to attention at his king's voice.

"Go find Yata."

The second and third in command of HOMRA stayed behind with their king as the rest of the clan went on to find the vanguard. Mikoto narrowed his eyes when Reisi didn't even give his men the command to follow them.

Now that they were alone, Mikoto turned his full attention to the other king.

"What is it?"

"Her name is Himura Midori."

The red king's face stayed blank, but his eyebrows rose in either surprise or interest, Reisi wasn't sure.

"She's a strain. She releases a pheromone that reacts with the chemicals in a king's body."

Izumo blinked, looking to Tatara who looked equally surprised.

"Why is it so strong?" Mikoto asked, and for the first time his second and third in command noticed the tension coiled tightly in his shoulders.

"We don't know, but it gets more powerful the closer you get to her. I would leave now before you expose yourself to it anymore," the blue king starred Mikoto in the eye, "it's like a drug, the more time you spend around her the harder it is to distance yourself from her after."

But Mikoto had never been one to listen, so he just brushed off Reisi's hold and followed the invisible pull in his gut deeper into the heart of the Scepter 4 base.

Munakata sighed, but turned to follow the red head down to the holding cells in the sublevels.

By the time they made it to the same floor as her, Mikoto felt like he was one push away from snapping. By the time he was at her cell he knew he wasn't going to be able to control himself.

The scent wafting out of the cell was overpowering, but so incredibly addictive that he could feel his mouth watering.

"Open the door."

"You know that's not a good idea."

The red head shot an acidic look back at the Blue King, and said man glared back.

Midori sat up suddenly from the cot when the wall blasted open. The sudden change of light blinded her momentarily, and by the time her eyes had adjusted two men had already entered.

The one on the left was the jackass who locked her up in this damn cell in the first place, while the one on the right was unfamiliar. His flaming red hair was combed back but still wild, but it was the pair of golden amber eyes that made her angry. He was looking at her the way a hungry lion eyes a helpless lamb, and Midori was no lamb.

Narrowing her eyes, Midori crossed her arms and glared at the two.

"What do you want?"

The sound of her voice was what finally snapped his control, and before Midori could blink the red head had a knee between her legs and his arms caging her in.

"Get off of me!" she shrieked, but the red head didn't seem to hear her. Mikoto clenched his teeth as he brought his mouth down to skim along her neck, his blood roaring through his veins blocking out all noise around him.

Midori breathed in a lungful of air as the red head was yanked off of her, and she sat up just in time to see the Blue King throw her assailant into the wall.

"I told you to _control yourself_," Reisi hissed as he tightened his grip on Mikoto's shirt.

Seething gold eyes snapped back to burn into him, and after a second they started to glow a faint red.

"Get out of my way Munakata."

What he said next surprised both of them.

"She's mine," the Blue King threatened, and the two starred each other down for a second before they heard the cry of one of the guards outside. Looking back at the cot, they saw that it was empty.

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck!'_

Midori jumped as what sounded like an explosion went off behind her.

"What was that?"

"It came from the holding cells!"

"Oh fuck me," Midori hissed as she glanced around wildly, throwing herself into a small side hall just as a group of blues went flying by her. She knew that she was underground, so any way out would have to be up was her thought process as she approached a flight of stairs.

She took them two at a time, adrenaline keeping her going as she hurried up the steps, pulling open a door and stumbling out into the main hall.

She let out a curse when she realized there were two guys standing just a few feet away from her, and now also staring right at her.

"What?" she hissed venomously, causing the two to jump.

"Hey listen here, we didn't even say-"

Shouhei was cut off as the girl marched forward, pulling him down roughly by the front of his shirt.

"Tell me how to get out of here _now_."

The brunette turned to Bandou, but his partner just looked the other way, effectively leaving Shouhei to deal with the full brunt of the blonde's wrath.

"Take the stairs up one more level, then make a left down the hall. Keep going straight, you can't miss it."

Midori barely waited for him to finish before taking off again back up the stairs. She skidded to a halt at the top, turning left and continuing her mad dash down the hall.

What she was not expecting to happen was for the floor to explode up in front of her and the two men from her cell earlier to come flying out of it, strange light glowing around their hands as they lunged at each other.

"Holy shit," Midori gasped, scrambling back from the massive hole.

Her voice caught both the kings' attention, and they turned to glare at each other.

"Just leave Suoh, she's safer in my custody."

"Please," the red head snorted, "like that'll happen."

The two lunged at each other again, and Midori used their distraction to start to slowly edge herself closer to the hole. It was way too big to jump across, but there was still flooring along the edge of the wall.

The blond approached cautiously, pressing her back up flat against the wall as she started to edge her way across the narrow strip of floor. She placed each foot lightly, keeping one eye on the two lunatics behind her the entire time.

But she got the kings' attentions when she felt the floor break away from under her and she screamed.

She clenched her eyes closed tight, having no idea how far from the ground she was, the feeling of falling making her stomach flop.

Mikoto threw a punch, catching Munakata off guard, and jumped into the hole.

Midori felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, and all the air was knocked out of her lungs as she came to a sudden halt.

Mikoto grabbed onto a pipe sticking out of the side of the destroyed wall, using it to swing himself up onto solid ground, three floors below where they'd fell in.

Midori breathed heavily, trying to get her head to stop spinning.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up, glaring at the red head.

"_No_ I am not alright, I just fell through a fucking hole in the floor!"

Mikoto smirked, egging on the already furious blond. Midori was practically hissing.

"Listen jackass, get me out of here _now_."

"Gladly," he smirked, pulling her back into his chest before leaping out of the hole.

Munakata growled at the sight of Midori in the arms of another king, the goading smirk on Mikoto's face making him angrier.

Midori tried to pull herself free, but Mikoto's hold on her kept her trapped, "Alright dude thanks but get the fuck off already."

But Mikoto just tightened his hold, reveling in the feeling of the blond pressed against him as he sent one last goading smirk at the Scepter 4 captain, "Later Munakata."

* * *

**I started this forever ago and just never got around to posting it. I'd love to hear what you think! Next chapter of Paper Crown should be up soon too!**

**Lots of love,**

**Gally**


End file.
